Pinocchio
PierrickCanalFamille of the Oliver and Company '''It appeared on YouTube. January 16th, 2017.''' Cast *Pinocchio (Pinocchio) as Oliver *Kristoff (Frozen) as Dodger *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons Movie) as Francis *Tommy (Rugrats) as Tito *Bart Simpson (The Simpsons Movie) as Einstein *Anna (w/Elsa as an extra; Frozen) as Rita *Danny (Cats Don't Dance) as Fagin *Carface (All Dogs Go to Heaven) as Sykes *Misty (Pokémon) as Jenny *King Harold (Shrek 2) as Winston *Lickboot and Doctor Applecheek (Tom And Jerry The Movie) as Roscoe and Desoto *Pocahontas as Georgette *The Grand Duke Of Owls (Rock A Doodle) as Old Louie *Oliver's Brothers and Sisters - Alice (Alice In Wonderland), Wendy (Peter Pan) and Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron), etc. *Mangy Dog - Crocodile Log (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Dog on the leash - Marina (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Two Female Singing Dogs - Princess Jasmine and Belle (Aladdin and Beauty and the Beast) *Dogs watching Dodger amazed - Racoon (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Other dogs on leash - Penguins and His Friends (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Woman in Red Volkswagon Bettle - Mother Gothel (Tangled) *Singing Dogs - Pelicans (The Princess and the Frog) *Singing Rats - Grundel, Mozo and Gringo (Thumbelina) *Couple in the park- Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora/Briar Rose (Sleeping Beauty) *Two Female Dogs in the Limosine- Abigail and Michelle (Once Upon a Forest) Gallery Pinocchio_disney.png|Pinocchio as Oliver Kristoff_frozen.png|Kristoff as Dodger Homer_Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as Francis Tommy Pickles.png|Tommy as Tito Bart_Simpson.png|Bart Simpson as Einstein Disney-Anna-2013-princess-frozen.png|Anna as Rita ElsaPose.png|Elsa as an extra Danny_cats_don't_dance.jpg|Danny as Fagin Carface.jpg|Carface as Sykes Lickboot.jpg|Lickboot as Roscoe 6515-19763.jpg|Doctor Applecheek as Desoto Misty.png|Misty as Jenny King Harold in Shrek 2.jpg|King Harold as Winston Pocahontas in Pocahontas.jpg|Pocahontas as Georgette The Grand Duke of Owls.jpg|The Grand Duke Of Owls as Old Louie Scenes #"Once Upon a Time in New York City" #Pinocchio Meets Kristoff/"Why Should I Worry #At the Dock #Carface (including Lickboot and Doctor Applecheek) #Lickboot and Doctor Applecheek Leaves/Reindeer(s) Are Better Than People/Bedtime Story #"Streets of Gold"/Misty and King Harold Corelone #In the Car #At Foxworth's House/"Perfect Isn't Easy" #In the Kitchen/Pocahontas Meets Pinocchio #Kristoff has a Plan/"Good Company" #Rescuing Pinocchio/In Foxworth's House #Sad Moments/Danny Has An Idea #Where's Pinocchio #At Carface's Building #Misty Meets Danny/Carface Took Her Away #Rescuing Misty #Pursuit Through The Subway #Misty's Birthday/Pocahontas and Tommy #Farewells to Pinocchio/"Why Should I Worry (Reprise)" #End Credits Movie Used: *Oliver and Company (1988) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Featured: *The Black Cauldron *Alice In Wonderland *Peter Pan *Pinocchio *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *The Jungle Book *Rock A Doodle *Frozen *The Pebble and the Penguin *Aladdin *Beauty and the Beast *Shrek: Swamp Karaoke Dance Party *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Roger Rabbit Cartoon Shorts *The Spongebob Squarepants Movie *Tangled *The Princess and the Frog *Disney Cartoon Shorts *Thumbelina (1994) *Rugrats *The Simpsons Movie *Cats Don't Dance *Tom And Jerry The Movie *All Dogs go to Heaven *Pokémon *Shrek 2 *Pocahontas *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Sleeping Beauty *Once Upon a Forest Category:PierrickCanalFamille Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Oliver and Company Movie Spoofs